Benutzer Diskussion:ODN
Willkommen! -- 18:06, 27. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Bearbeiten von Artikeln Bitte beachte nur canonische Informationen in Artikel einzuarbeiten. Des weiteren sind reißerische Ausdrücke wie "funklenagelneu" usw. zu vermeiden. Die Artikel sollten neutral erstellt werden. Danke für dein Verständnis.--Tobi72 16:08, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Bitte beachte die Neutralität und den Point of View, sowie Zeitform usw. deiner Überarbeitungen. Leider musste ich Apoll komplett zurücksetzen, da dort auch viel Spekulation und Schlussfolgerung enthalten war. Lies dir dazu bitte durch was Memory Alpha nicht ist.--Tobi72 10:58, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Enterprise (NKZ) Hallo ODN, ich kann im Transkript zu keine Stelle finden, an der die USS Enterprise (Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie) als Schwerer Kreuzer bezeichnet wird, deswegen sehe ich das bis auf Weiteres als unbelegt an. Außerdem gehört eine Klassifikation eigentlich nicht in den Artikel zu einem einzelnen Schiff, sondern in den zu der Klasse des Schiffs. Ich habe Deinen Ergänzung zum Artikel der Enterprise deswegen erneut entfernt. Mit besten Grüßen--Bravomike 19:18, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Normalerweise nicht, unsere Canon-Richtlinien sind ein wenig strenger als die der englischen MA. In die Hintergrundinformationen könnte die Information aber auf jeden Fall, wie auch die verschiedenen Angaben über die Größe usw., nur gehört das vermutlich eher in den Artikel zur Klasse als zum Schiff. Dummerweise ist noch nicht raus, wie die Klasse genannt wird, schau vielleicht mal unter Diskussion:USS Enterprise (Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie)#Schiffsklasse? vorbei (und lass Dich nicht davon beirren, dass die Diskussion am Ende gekapert worden ist). Mit besten Grüßen--Bravomike 11:01, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Matt Decker Ein guter Hinweis. Der Vorname von Willard Decker kommt aus dem Originalskript und ist deswegen kanonisch. Die Beziehung zwischen Matt Decker und Willard ist tatsächlich nicht kanonisch, im Artikel zu Willard steht es deswegen auch nur in den HGI. Bei Matt muss das noch geändert werden, was ich jetzt tue. Danke für den Hinweis!--Bravomike 11:22, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Inhalt entfernt Dürfte ich mal fragen, warum du bei Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan einfach so den gesamten Inhalt entfernt hast? -- < Soundtrek > [ Talk ] 11:38, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :macht überhaupt nichts, da es ja keine böse Absicht war (wir haben da manchmal so Spezialisten...). Zu deiner Information, ich habe das wieder rückgängig gemacht (siehe hier). Noch ein kleiner Hinweis: Bitte signiere zukünftige Diskussionsbeiträge mit vier Tilden (~~~~). Damit erzeugst du automatisch einen Link zur Benutzerseite, die Uhrzeit und das Datum. Grüße -- < Soundtrek > [ Talk ] 17:45, 14. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Überschriften Hallo ODN, bitte beachte die Überschriftenhierarchie. Bei Filmen und Episoden müssen Kapitelüberschriften immer auf Ebene 3 ( ) liegen. Und bitte belasse auch die Ebene-2-Überschrift „Zusammenfassung“ stehen (hast Du mehrmals entfernt)! Danke--Bravomike 12:11, 19. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Cartwright Hallo ODN, kannst Du vielleicht hier Klärendes beitragen? Danke! Mit besten Grüßen--Bravomike 15:56, 14. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Bill Hallo ODN, Du hast das Thema ja gewissermaßen selbst angestoßen, siehe oben. Jetzt hast Du im Artikel zu Bill (Flottenadmiral) , dass er sowohl den Posten des Stabschefs als auch den des Oberbefehlshabers der Sternenflotte bekleidet. In Hinblick auf die hier noch offene Frage wäre es super, wenn Du im Forum nachtragen könntest, wo die Information, dass er Stabschef ist, herkommt. Danke! Beste Grüße--Bravomike 19:30, 8. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hallo Bravomike, Hab gerade noch einmal nachgesehen. War mir nämlich nach dem ganzen hin und her auch nicht mehr sicher! ;-) Und ich habs gefunden, nämlich von unserer Seite "Flottenadmiral". Dort wird Bill unter seinem Bild als Stabschef bezeichnet! Wenn das ein Fehler ist müsste man das wohl korrigieren. Beste Grüße zurück --ODN 10:51, 9. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Das dürfte noch entstanden sein, bevor im Forum rauskam, dass er nie so bezeichnet wird. Merke: MA ist keine verlässliche Quelle… ;) Ich werde das mal streichen.--Bravomike 19:13, 9. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Danke! Werd ich mir merken. :-) Eine Frage diesbezüglich hätte ich aber noch: Wäre es nicht aber besser ihn als Oberbefehlshaber der Sternenflotte zu bezeichnen und nicht als Oberkommandierender! Weiß jetzt nicht wie es im Skript steht, aber sonst haben wir wieder einen "Posten" mehr! Hab auch mal, rein informativ in die englische MA reingeschaut. Die haben eine komplett andere Gliederung! Da wird zwischen einem "Chief of Staff" als Stabschef, einem "Commander in Chief" als Sternenflottenoberkommandierenden und einem "Commander, Starfleet" als Oberbefehlshaber unterschieden! Vielleicht wäre diese Gliederung, insofern sie im Canon liegt besser. Dann hätten wir nämlich auch eine Erklärung für unsern lieben Flottenadmiral Robert Bennett der auf unserer Seite "Flottenadmiral" als Chief of Staff bezeichnet wird. Könnten da durchaus etwas Linie in das Chaos und die Hierarchie mit den verschiedenen Dienstgraden bekommen. Grüße --ODN 06:39, 10. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Wie gesagt, Forum:Oberhoncho of Starfleet ist noch nicht zu 100% komplett. Aber wir können schon zwei Sachen ablesen: 1.) Oberbefehlshaber (und Variationen) wird viermal gesagt, Oberkommandierender (und Variationen) zweimal. Dahingehen würde ich Dir zustimmen, den Artikel zu verschieben. 2.) Die im englischsprachigen Original unterschiedenen Posten von Commander, Starfleet und Commander in Chief werden in der deutschen Synchronfassung nicht unterschieden, das Wort Oberbefehlshaber bezieht sich auf beide Posten. Ich hatte deswegen vor, sie in einem Artikel zusammen abzuhandeln, was gewissermaßen auch ganz passend ist, wenn man bedenkt, dass auch die MA/en Probleme hat, die Posten ordentlich zu trennen. Und was alle anderen Artikel angeht, z.B. der erwähnte Flottenadmiral, gilt natürlich, dass die dort vorkommenden Fehler korrigiert werden müssen! Wenn Du also in irgendeinem Artikel noch eine Behauptung findest, die mit Forum:Oberhoncho of Starfleet nicht übereinstimmt, dann bitte ich Dich, den Artikel zu korrigieren! Mit besten Grüßen--Bravomike 07:38, 10. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Nachtrag: „Robert Bennett“ ist Chief of Staff laut Credits. Allerdings heißt er nicht so, sondern nur Bob.--Bravomike 07:42, 10. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Dank dir für die schnelle Antwort. Gute Lösung finde ich! Und ich werde die Augen offen halten :-) --ODN 08:57, 10. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Bob.jpg Hallo ODN, bitte denk dran, zu jedem Bild eine Beschreibung und vor allem eine Lizenz anzugeben. Habe es hier einmal für dich übernommen. Bei Fragen wird dir hier jeder gerne behilflich sein. --D47h0r Talk 15:27, 12. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Und schon muss ich diesbezüglich tatsächlich Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen. Denn, trotz aller Suche, wie gebe ich wirklich eine Lizenz an?? --ODN 16:39, 12. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :: hier findest du hilfe. --Ben Cullen 17:15, 12. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Danke!!--ODN 17:37, 12. Dez. 2011 (UTC) : bitte... --Ben Cullen 17:38, 12. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Grundsätzlich ist es nicht schlimm, wenn du solche Dinge beim Hochladen vergisst, es lässt sich auch nachträglich eintragen. Ebenso lohnt es sich bei vielen Fragen, einfach bei anderen Artikeln oder Bildern nachzuschauen, wie es dort gemacht wird. Wenn man dort den Quelltext sieht, erklärt sich dann vieles schön von selbst. Und wenn das doch nicht hilft, einfach fragen, eine Antwort gibt es immer. --D47h0r Talk 19:23, 12. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :::Als zusätzlichen Hinweis noch von mir: Personenbilder bzw. Portraitbilder sollten im 3:4 Hochformat hochgeladen werden. Auf jeden Fall danke für deine Mitarbeit. :) -- 19:53, 12. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Kleine Hinweise Hallo ODN, schön, dass Du bei den Flaggoffizieren ein bisschen Ordnung rein bringst, danke. Es gibt ein paar Kleinigkeiten, auf die ich Dich hinweisen möchte: #Bitte verlinke nicht auf Begriffsklärungsseiten, wie Du es z.B. hier gemacht hast. Du solltest immer direkt auf den korrekten Artikel verlinken, das ist ordentlicher. Bitte verlinke einen Begriff auch nur einmal pro Artikel (hier ist Spock dreimal in nur wenigen Zeilen verlinkt). Eine mehrfache Verlinkung sollte nur dann unternommen werden, wenn Artikel sehr lang sind und der mehrfach verlinkte Begriff eine besondere Bedeutung hat. #Wenn Du einen neuen Artikel anlegst oder bearbeitest, achte bitte darauf, in stilistisch einheitlich mit anderen Artikel zu gestalten, also das Lemma mit sich selbst verlinken, damit es fett wird, oder Raumschiffnamen kursiv setzen. Hinweise dazu findest Du auch hier. #Richtig vollständig wird ein Artikel dann, wenn Du ihn auch in eine oder mehrere Kategorien einsortierst und mit seinen Gegenstücken in anderen Sprachversionen der MA verknüpfst. #Nutze bitte bei jeder Nennung einer Episode oder eines Films die entsprechende Quellenvorlage. Wie gesagt, dass sind alles nur Kleinigkeiten, die keine große Probleme darstellen, aber für richtig gute Artikel beachtet werden sollten. Für manches braucht man einfach ein bisschen Erfahrung, und ich kann Dir empfehlen, einfach in den aktuellen Änderungen nachzuvollziehen, wie erfahrenere Benutzer Deine Beiträge danach optimieren. Das hat mir am Anfang sehr geholfen. Ansonsten mach einfach weiter so mit Deinen guten Beiträgen! Mit besten Grüßen--Bravomike 16:18, 16. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Dankeschön für die Hinweise. Hab mich gerade etwas rein gelesen. Ganz schön aufwendig ;-) Aber ich werd mich bemühen in Zukunft besser darauf Acht zu geben! Danke nochmal --ODN 19:04, 16. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Wie gesagt, das meiste sind wirklich Kleinigkeiten, aber sie machen eben den feinen Unterschied…--Bravomike 14:55, 17. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Bild Hallo noch mal, ODN, schau Dir, wie oben schon gesagt, bitte das an, damit Du auf einen Blick siehst, was noch gefehlt hat (Lemmaselbstlink, korrekte Verlinkung, Meta-Vorlage, Kategorien, MA/en-Link). Vor allem aber möchte ich Dich zusätzlich auf die Hilfe zum Hochlanden und Verwenden von Bildern hinweisen. Das von Dir hochgeladene Bild Datei:Anthony Haftel 2366.jpg hat nämlich leider fast keine der Anforderungen erfüllt. Zur besseren Nachvollziehbarkeit hier die Punkte im Einzelnen (vgl. auch hier): *Charakterportraits müssen im Zuschnitt 3:4 vorliegen. *Eine kurze Beschreibung ist notwendig. *SEHR WICHTIG: Die Quelle des Bildes muss angegeben werden und dazu die Vorlage:Screencap genutzt werden. Dies ist besonders wichtig, weil nur dies die schnelle Auffindbarkeit des Bild in der Datenbank gewährleistet. *Bei Portraits muss außerdem das Hinweisschild Vorlage:3:4/Portrait eingebaut werden. Ähnliche Hinweise gibt es auch für andere Zuschnitte. *Die Kategorien sind für Bild, genau wie auch für Artikel, sehr hilfreich. *SEHR WICHTIG: Alle Bilder müssen mit einer Lizenzangabe versehen werden. Das hat einen wichtigen rechtlichen Hintergrund und kann nicht einfach übergangen werden! Bei Bildern sind solche Sachen weitaus wichtiger als bei Artikeln, weil sie nicht so leicht nachgetragen können und manchmal schlicht nicht nachgetragen werden können. Fehlende Quellenangaben können also durchaus ein Grund für eine Löschung der Datei sein! Deswegen möchte ich Dich nochmal eindringlich bitten, die Hinweise zu beachten. Vielen Dank. Mit besten Grüßen--Bravomike 18:59, 17. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Sorry, aber eigentlich hätte ich gedacht das es diesmal geklappt hätte, da ich alle Punkte in der Liste, agbesehen vom Format, abgearbeitet hab. Nur beim Zuschnitt auf das 4:3 Format bin leider etwas ins strauchlen geraten, da ich bis dato noch keine Ahnung hab wie ich das unkompliziert mache! Die zu bearbeitende Bildmaske, wenn man ein Bild hochlät gibt da leider auch nicht sonderlich viel her, überhaupt bei meinen eher bescheidenen Computer Fähigkeiten. Schön wärs wenn man einfach einen Button dürcken könnte, anstatt alles händisch einzugeben. Das ist dann etwas mühsam. Und es können sich Fehler einschleichen. Aber ich werde in Zukunft mit Sicherheit noch besser aufpassen. Grüße --ODN 08:08, 18. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Die Linzenz, unter der das Bild steht, kann man in der Bild-hochladen-Maske per Drop-Down-Menü auswählen. Notfalls kann man beim Hochladen auch alles leer lassen, und die Angaben danach eintragen, wenn das Bild bereits hochgeladen ist. Nur muss man es machen, weil ein anderer Benutzer zum Beispiel nicht auf den ersten Blick sieht, aus welcher Episode das Bild stammt.--Bravomike 11:35, 18. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Chapman Hallo ODN, kannst Du hier helfen? Danke!--Bravomike 11:41, 18. Dez. 2011 (UTC)